Just Keep Moving Forward
by HyourinShuriken
Summary: Set after the 4th Great Shinobi War. Yamato is in critical condition after being rescued from Akatsuki. Everyone is grieving after the war. KakaYama. Rated M just in case. Read maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfiction… ever. I'm quite a bad writer. I have no clue what I'm doing. But, my OTP is KakaYama, so I'm gonna try to write that.

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War ends, Yamato is in the hospital after being rescued. Everyone is grieving after the war, and even though there were minimal deaths, it seems everyone is in ruins. KakashixYamato. Angst/romance. Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi lay still on top of a building, letting his mind drift to whatever it pleased. He still couldn't forget the state of his precious kohai when he had rescued him from Kabuto. He was lucky he had made it there when he did.

_*Flashback!*_

_Yamato laid there with a blank expression on his face, Air barely moving in and out of his lungs. There were black circles around his eyes, and his lips were cracked and bloody. His face held a deathly white tone, and Kakashi couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. His chakra seemed to be depleted, if not completely gone. Kakashi lifted him_ up_ and heard a painful gasp escape his lips. _

"_It's alright Tenzou, you're safe now, everything is alright," Kakashi whispered in his ear, and let his eye smile. He couldn't believe how light Tenzou felt. Just what had happened back there?_

"_S-sen-pai?" Were the only words that came out of Yamato's mouth as he slowly drifted away into unconsciousness. _

_Kakashi ran back as to Konoha as fast as he could. 'Damn it,' he thought to himself. It looked like Tenzou was about ready to die. No, that was out of the question. Tenzou was not going to die, he had gotten to know Tenzou well growing up with him in ANBU. He was not one to give up easily. He would fight until the very end, and probably even past that. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kakashi had reached arrived at Konoha. He made his way to the Hokage's office._

"_Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi burst through the door. Worry obviously painted on his face._

"_Kakashi-san, what could you possibly wa-?"_

"_Tenz-Yamato is in need of immediate medical treatment!" Kakashi held up Tenzou._

_Tsunade glanced down and saw Yamato. She couldn't even sense Yamato's presence. Her eyes opened with worry, but she quickly gathered herself._ "_I can see that, we need to get him to the hospital immediately, ikuzo!"_

"_Hai!"_

_*End of flashback*_

It had been 4 days since Kakashi had brought Tenzou back. His Kohai had needed extensive surgery. They found numerous toxins integrated into his system. It took a long time to remove them, and they were still working on an antidote for most of the toxins. He could only imagine the things they had done to him back in the hideout. He'd have to ask him about it if he woke up. No, he _would_ wake up. He trusted Tsunade and Sakura, and he knew they were doing their best. So, why was he still so worried about him? _Sigh, _he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Right now, he needed to be there when Tenzou woke up.

* * *

Okay! This is the first chap of my first fic. Please rate/ review or whatever. Or don't. I'm kind of embarrassed about this. My writing isn't exactly the best.

Ikuzo - let's go

Hai - Yes!


	2. Chapter 2

YO! Hello! I got a review, so ummm, I'm going to try writing more now.

Thank ya soo soo soo much KakaYama OTP 5ever

* * *

Kakashi was staring up at the sky. The way the clouds hung over the brightly lit sun, it made the day seem beautiful. And it would have been a beautiful day, if not for an eerie feeling that seemed to nag at Kakashi.

The war. It really was over, but it didn't seem that way. Sure, everyone on Team Kakashi was fine, and they even managed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, but Tenzou… He was still unconscious. Tsunade had told Kakashi that Yamato may be in a coma, but Kakashi refused to believe that. Tenzou just needed more time for his body to recuperate, and he would wake up in no time.

Kakashi started walking toward the hospital. _This time_, for sure, Tenzou would wake up, and Kakashi would be able to see those dark eyes once again. He didn't care how long Tenzou's recovery may take, although he had a feeling it would be a long one, he just wanted Tenzou to be alive to have one. Tenzou was one of the toughest shinobi in Konoha, there's no way…

"Hey! Watch where… Oh, Kakashi-sensei, uhh, hi," Naruto scratched the back of his head while giving his famous smile.

"Oi Naruto! how are you?" Kakashi smiled with his eye.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei, what about you? You look tired. Everything alright?" Naruto asked with a slightly worried tone in his voice.

"Of course, I'm just on my way to visit Yamato," Kakashi hoped Naruto didn't notice the crack in his voice. Jesus, even talking about Tenzou was hard for him.

"How's he doing?" Naruto questioned.

"He's hanging in there. Now if you'll excuse me," Kakashi quickly answered Naruto, focused on making his way to the hospital.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Okay," Naruto noticed the slightly curt attitude that showed through his sensei's words.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kakashi, he finally arrived in Tenzou's room. He took a seat next to Tenzou's bed and grabbed his hand, caressing it, and studying his face. His hair was ruffled and dirty, forehead protector completely shattered, and eyes closed, but it still looked like he was in pain. Was he dreaming? Probably. After all the time he had spent locked up in Kabuto's hideout, it wouldn't be surprising if dreams were his minds way to cope with everything that had happened. Kakashi wanted to crawl in his dreams and tell him it's alright to wake up, that it's okay to meet the world once again now that he was safe. Well, talking was worth a shot.

"Hey Tenzou, I know you're probably reliving your stay with Kabuto right now, but I need to you know that it's over. You're back in Konoha, everything's taken care of, no one here is going to hurt you. So please, answer me, somehow. Let me know you're still here," Kakashi felt a lump form in his throat. God, he needed to take care of his emotions.

Tenzou's eyes opened the slightest bit, just enough for only someone who was closely watching to notice. "Ka-ka-a-senpai?" It was barely a whisper, and sounded more like a throaty gasp than an actually word.

Kakashi whipped his head up. Was that really his kohai? It sounded nothing like him, but Kakashi didn't care. Tenzou was awake, and that was all Kakashi cared about.

* * *

Gosh, I don't even know what I'm thinking right now. But yea, if you review then I'll write more. Ya know.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so in one of my reviews I got the idea of Stockholm Syndrome which really actually intrigued me so, please don't hate me. Or do, either way, I'm still probably going to keep writing. And I really like this chapter and it seemed easier to write than my other chapters. I love torturing characters…

*I'm writing Tobi as his goofy self because I think it's more fun, even though he's way more serious now.*

An ear piercing scream ricocheted throughout the hospital.

"AAAAHHHHUAAAAAA!" Tenzou was trembling. His mind unable to process where he was, or who was there. He was still underground with Kabuto and Tobi. Tobi…

*flashback*

_Tenzou gritted his teeth as Kabuto injected yet another substance into him. _

"_This truth serum should do the trick," Kabuto laughed. It was so easy to get what he wanted. He wished someone would actually challenge him, but then again, it was more suitable for him to be hidden._

_Tenzou cursed at himself. Why was he the one who got captured? Why wasn't he strong enough to escape? Was all he could do wait for someone to save him? Did anyone even know he was gone? Damn, where were his nakama?_

_Suddenly, his body started to get a freezing tingling feeling. His brain wasn't thinking quite right. He fought against the sensation. _

"_Now, where is Naruto?" _

"_F-ucck you," Tenzou struggled saying. Naruto was with Killer Bee, currently being flown away by the third tsuchikage to a safer destination._

"_Trying to resist, are ya? I must admit it's valiant for you to try to keep information from us, but I'm afraid Tobi and I aren't too happy with that. So Yamato, let's start off a little easier, what is your strategy in this war?"_

_Tenzou fought against the strange sensation that made him want to spill everything he knew. The more he fought it, the more the freezing sensation would slither like poison around his brain, enticing him. _

"_YAMATO! What are your strategies? Who's fighting? Where are you keeping the Jinchuuriki?" Kabuto was getting fed up with his lack of a response. This was one of the most powerful truth serum's developed by Orochimaru-sama. It should have immediate effects, shouldn't it?_

"_Heh, I should be asking you that same question, shouldn't I, Kabuto?" Tenzou knew it was stupid to talk like that to his kidnappers, but he really didn't care. His brain felt like it was freezing, and it was becoming painful. He didn't know how much longer he could fight it._

"_Tobi, I'm annoyed. Please do something about this," Kabuto turned around to Tobi. Tobi let out something that resembled a laugh. _

"_Hahaha, Kabuto, you already want my help? I thought you would be able to handle something like this." Tobi cracked out, feeling like he just made the world's best joke. Kabuto seemed unamused._

"_Okay, okay, if you insist," Tobi complied._

_Tenzou knew this couldn't go very well from here.. Most likely he would use the Mangekyou, and that was definitely something not to be taken lightly. Kakashi-senpai had been taken out for a week by Itachi's, and only Tsunade-sama had the skill to heal him. Tenzou felt something at the pit of his stomach. Was this fear? No! He cursed at himself. He was an ANBU member, fear does not exist, emotions do not exist, he is justa tool to fight. He couldn't let emotions cloud his judgment. Now, he just couldn't look Tobi in the eye, if he did, it was all over. No one could save him at this point. _

"_Oii! Yamatoo-chaaaaan, let's take a journey, shall we?" Tobi blurted out._

_Tenzou focused on the ground, intent on not letting Akatsuki get anything they wanted from him. This was crucial, he could not let himself disclose information. Suddenly, Tenzou felt a cool hand caress his cheek, and before Tenzou could get a handle on what was happening, he was suddenly reliving his childhood in Tobi's genjutsu._

_Tenzou knew that he had been kidnapped by Orochimaru as a kid, but seeing what had really happened to him was, to put it lightly, disturbing. Sixty helpless kids lay on the ground with IV's sticking out of them. All of them undernourished, with a dead look in their eye. But what was even more disturbing was what was in the IV bags. The bags all had a yellowish tint to them, almost like they were glowing. Tenzou knew this was the First Hokage's DNA that was being injected. He walked around this hellish place, and spotted himself. (CHIBI YAMATO-KAWAII:D) But what Tenzou saw was definitely **not** what he expected. Sure enough, though, there was Tobi helping a crying young Tenzou. _

_What? Why was Tobi here? And... was he helping the younger Tenzou? No, that couldn't be. Could. not. be. It was just genjutsu, nothing more. So why did he feel like Tobi was really a nice person?_

_The scene changed again, and it was a something Tenzou remembered all too well. It was in ANBU. Tenzou hadn't fulfilled all the aspects of his mission, and Danzou was mad. Really mad. He brutally beat Tenzou until he couldn't move, but... this time it was different. There was his father, Tobi, there to rescue him. __Wait, his father? __No, this was wrong.__ 'I grew up in ANBU, I don't have a Dad' Tenzou thought, 'but he has this warm feeling associated with him. NO! This is just genjutsu-!**' **_

_Tobi tended to his injuries and comforted him. He was there for him. _

_Everything blurred, and suddenly Tenzou was surrounded by images of his younger days. The weather was absolutely beautiful and he was at a popular park in the Leaf. His dad was standing beside him, hand on his shoulder, encouraging Tenzou to play with others in the park. 'Come on Yamato, it's alright'. And his father led him into a nicer world, away from conflict. '__My dad is Tobi, a man I can trust with my life.' Tenzou realized. _

* * *

alskdjflasjfldsasdldsj

I don't feel like writing anymoree

More views=more writing

love ya guys:D


End file.
